Partner Seumur Hidupku
by NicaTeef
Summary: Ichigo's POV Akhirnya aku telah menemukannya.... Menemukan seorang partner yang akan selalu kujaga dan berbagi kebahagiaan serta kesedihan... Selamanya IchiXRuki


Title: Partner Seumur Hidupku

Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance/Drama

**WARNING! : Ada Kissu nya!! Yang niat baca, yaa baca yaa..! Yang enggak yaa enggak..! :D**

**Partner Seumur Hidupku **

Saat pulang dari rumah sakit ternyata di rumah sudah ada Yuzu dan Karin.

"Wah! Kak Ichi sudah pulang!" seru Yuzu kegirangan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit, Kak?" Tanya Karin.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Sangat melelahkan. Lho, kok kalian disini? Dimana si-, maksudku Rukia?"

"Oh, Kak Rukia sedang belanja," kata Karin.

"Bersama Ayah," kata Yuzu melengkapi.

"Oh… " sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia kemarin bertengkar hebat hanya karena Ichigo pulang terlambat dan Ichigo tak menelpon Rukia sama sekali. Ichigo sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali bahwa handphone-nya batereinya habis. Tapi, Rukia tak mau mempercayainya. Jadilah mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Ada apa, Kak Ichi?" Tanya Yuzu.

"T-Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung pergi ke lantai atas, yaitu kamar mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia. Terlihat di kamar itu begitu indah dengan perpaduan warna antara warna violet dan merah tua. Terlihat di dinding kamar itu ada foto pernikahan yang cukup besar menghiasi kamar. Ichigo mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian itu.

Dua bulan yang lalu, satu minggu sebelum pernikahan…

Ichigo menatapi langit yang yang mendung. Bahkan seharian ia tak melihat cahaya matahari walaupun sedikit pun. Ia teringat akan Rukia yang tak pernah datang lagi ke dunia manusia setelah Winter War. Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun sejak Winter War itu beakhir. Ia dengar dari Urahara bahwa untuk sementara gerbang dunia nyata dan Soul Society ditutup. Entah mungkin karena sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Winter War. Sejak saat itu pun ia tak lagi melihat gadis bermata violet itu. Ternyata 'sementara' itu pun cukup lama sampai mencapai 8 tahun. Ichigo mulai berpikir apakah ia tak akan pernah bertemu gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Gadis yang mulai membuat Ichigo sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian, gadis yang mengajarkan Ichigo apa itu persahabatan, dan gadis yang telah membuat Ichigo jatuh hati padanya.

Wajah Ichigo kini telah berubah suram. Hatinya kini terasa amat gundah. Ia tahu bahwa ia masih dapat mencari wanita lain, seperti Orihime. Ichigo tahu bahwa Orihime sangat mencintainya. Orihime mengungkapkan itu setelah Winter War. Ichigo sangat bersalah telah banyak menyakitinya. Ia peduli pada Orihime, tetapi rasa kepedulianya hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih. Ichigo juga pernah mencoba berpacaran dengan Orihime agar Orihime bahagia. Rukia juga pernah berkata bahwa ia harus membahagiakan Orihime deminya dan lainnya. Tapi, Ichigo malah akan tambah menyakiti Orihime. Orihime menyadari bahwa perasaan Ichigo kepadanya itu hanya bohong belaka. Orihime tersenyum dan berkata bahwa Ichigo jangan memaksakan diri. Ia harus menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Orihime mengerti lalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Disaat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada Kuchiki Rukia.

Tetesan hujan satu persatu menjatuhi bumi. Lama kelamaan menjadi deras. Ichigo yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya. Dingin yang mencekam membuat Ichigo menjadi semakin merasa kesepian.

Ia berhenti di sebuah mesin minuman untuk membeli kopi hangat. Ichigo turun dari mobil dan mengambil uang receh dalam sakunya dan memasukannya ke mesin itu. Ia sangat bingung di mana kopi kesukaannya. Ichigo terus mencari-cari dimana letak kopi itu untuk ia beli. Terdengar suara kaki menghampirinya.

"Ini yang kau cari, bukan?" kata seorang gadis yang menunjukan di mana kopi kesukaannya.

"Benar, terima-" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat gadis yang menunjukan letak kopi kesukaanya. Gadis itu…

"…Rukia…" kata Ichigo yang sempat bengong.

"Hei! Beginikah kau mengucapkan salam pada teman yang lama tak kau jumpai?!" kata Rukia kesal. Dalam sekejap Rukia berada dalam pelukan Ichigo. "Kau… kemana saja!? Kupikir aku tak akan bertemu dengan kau lagi!!" seru Ichigo kepada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini berada dalam mobil yang diberhentikan di taman. Mereka duduk di mobil dengan meminum kopi hangat sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi…" kata Rukia sambil memandangi hujan di balik jendela mobil yang tak kunjung reda.

"Ehm…" Ichigo juga melihati hujan itu.

"Ichigo… Bolehkah kutanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Rukia yang berpaling kepada Ichigo.

"Tanyakan saja," kata Ichigo.

"Aku... di matamu… kau anggap apa?" Tanya Rukia yang berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban.

"Kau kuanggap sebagai partner yang baik dan berharga…" jawab Ichigo.

"Oh… Begitu…" Rukia tersenyum sambil menundukan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin lama semakin cantik. Ichigo berpikir bahwa Rukia kini tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik.

"Kau…" Ichigo memulai kata-katanya. Rukia beralih ke wajah Ichigo.

"Kau memang partnerku… Tapi, aku ingin kau menjadi partner…" Ichigo berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa melihat waja Rukia.

"Partner seumur hidupku…" Rukia kaget akan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?" Tanya Rukia untuk meyakinkan dirinya akan kata-kata Ichigo barusan.

"T-Tentu saja, bodoh!!" Ichigo berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Inikah caramu untuk melamar seorang wanita?" Rukia tersenyum dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia amat bahagia dengan lamaran Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" kata Ichigo yang membuat Rukia tambah yakin.

"Aku… bersedia," Rukia menangis bahagia. Tak ada yang paling indah baginya kecuali hari itu. Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas Rukia yang berhembus secera lembut. Ichigo merapatkan bibirnya di bibir Rukia yang manis, Mereka pun berciuman dengan hasrat penuh kerinduan yang terpendam. Lalu, dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh gadis bermata violet itu.

Setelah itu Ichigo membeli cincin pertunangan. Dipasangnya cincin itu di jari manis Rukia. Lalu, Ichigo pergi ke Soul Society untuk meminta persetujuan Byakuya akan pernikahan Rukia dengannya. Memang pada awalnya Byakuya tak setuju, tetapi setelah Ichigo dan Rukia bersujud memohon restu, akhirnya Byakuya mengijinkan adiknya untuk menikah dengan pemuda berambut orange itu. Pesta pernikahan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia pun diadakan. Nama Kuchiki Rukia kini berubah menjadi Kurosaki Rukia.

Ichigo berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia harus minta maaf kepada Istrinya itu. Ichigo juga tak sabar menyayang-nyayang Istrinya itu. Ia sangat rindu pada senyuman Istrinya yang begitu manis.

Terdengar bel berbunyi. Ternyata Rukia dan Isshin datang sambil membawa belanjaan.

"Anakku Ichigo!! Kemarilah!" teriak Isshin memanggil putranya.

"Ayah! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu ah! Tetangga bisa mendengarnya!" kata Karin yang kesal akan sikap ayahnya. Yuzu yang melihat Rukia lemas langsung membantunya duduk di sofa.

"Kak Rukia baik-baik saja? Wajah kakak pucat sekali," kata Yuzu yang cemas akan keadaan Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Yuzu. Ichigo pun datang ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat Rukia yang duduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Eh! Ayah! Ada apa dengan Rukia!!?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir akan keadaan istrinya.

"Kau ini! Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa Rukia-chan sedang hamil?! Jaga baik-baik istrimu!" kelihatannya Isshin agak marah pada Ichigo. Ichigo kaget dan ia tak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Apa!?"

"Tadi di jalan Rukia-chan pingsan, lalu ku bawa ia ke klinik terdekat. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Rukia-chan sedang hamil!! Oh…!!Tak kusangka sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang kakek!! Masaki!! Kita akan mempunyai cucu!!" Isshin juga terlihat amat bahagia.

"Kak Ichi, lebih baik Kakak membawa Kak Rukia ke kamar," kata Karin yang juga khawatir akan keadaan kakak iparnya.

"Benar, Kak Rukia butuh istirahat…" Yuzu sangat cemas.

"Baiklah," Ichigo berjalan menuju Rukia. Dibopongnya Rukia dengan tangannya. "Ichigo… aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kata Rukia lemas.

"Kau diam saja," Ichigo sangat khawatir akan keadaan Rukia. Setelah itu Ichigo meletakan tbuh Rukia di ranjang dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, heh?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kemarin saja kau pulang terlambat," kini Rukia terlihat kesal. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf," Ichigo mengusap-usap kepala Istrinya lalu Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Istirahatlah, sebentar lagi aku akan membawakan makan malam untukmu ," kata Ichigo sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

"Dan kamu, jangan nakal, ya?" kata Ichigo pada sang calon bayinya sambil mengelus-elus perut Rukia. Rukia tersenyum geli. Ichigo keluar dari kamar dengan senyuman bahagia. Kelihatannya naluri keayahan Ichigo mulai muncul. Ichigo berjanji akan mejaga partner seumur hidupnya untuk selamanya.

**~FIN~**

**___**

**A/N: Maaf yaa jika fanfic-nya agak aneh, gaje, jelek, dan neko-neko(?)…! Tapi, Nica harap ada yang Review karena penasaran aja gimana menurut kalian tentang nie fanfic! Kalau jelek ya di Review aja biar tahu mana yang aneh, gaje, jelek dan neko-neko atow salah!! Hehehe! It's your own to Review!! Arigatou Gozaimasu (..*o*..)**

**SEMOGA KALIAN MENIKMATINYA!!**

**Thx for reading**

**(^_^)**

NicaTeef © 2009


End file.
